


[Podfic of] A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules + sequels

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, one-in-twenty girls are alphas. But Gen's never met one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules + sequels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259170) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/09%20A%20Fine%20Job%20of%20Bending%20All%20the%20Rules%20+%20sequels.mp3) (21 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 41:41

**Streaming:**  



End file.
